


My Darling, Jona

by neydi_garcia



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neydi_garcia/pseuds/neydi_garcia
Summary: Clare start off her morning terribly for a couple reasons:1. It’s almost noon.2. She has a pounding headache.3. There is a heavily tattooed arm around her (naked) waist.(Or the one were Clare and Harry have a moment and try not to keep things awkward.)





	1. Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story and timeline, Clare will be 27 and Harry will still be 23. I'll also try to be as accurate as I can be for the events that occur.

__

_April 16,2017_

Clare start off her morning terribly for a couple reasons:

  1. It’s almost noon.
  2. She has a pounding headache.
  3. There is a heavily tattooed arm around her (naked) waist.



 

She groaned miserably as she tried to sit up and find her clothing. But the arm holding her pulled her back. Clare pushes the arm off of her and stands up. She finds her bra and panties quickly putting them on.

 

Clare finally looks at who she had woken up next to and lets out a loud gasp.

 

“Oh my fucking god.”

 

Harry was soundly asleep on the bed she was just in minutes ago. She couldn’t remember what had happened between them. But with the lack of clothing it was evident that something had happened.

 

As Clare picked up the rest of her clothing she heard movement in the bed next to her.

She had never moved as fast as she did trying to escape Harry’s hotel room. Quickly she ran out of the room and into the hallway. Luck surely wasn’t on her side as she bumped straight into Mitch.

 

Mitch looked at her with wide eyes opening his mouth to say something but Clare beats him to it.

 

“Don’t say a word,” Clare whispers, “you didn’t see me and I didn’t see you.”

 

Calmly nodding Mitch continued on his path. Clare takes a deep breath and walked quietly to her room. She never thought she would ever do the walk of shame and yet there she was. Closing her door she leans her head against the door and sighs.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

Clare yelps at the loud voice. Turning around to see Sarah laying down in her couch. Clare had no idea how to respond to that. She could either lie to save her from embarrassment or tell her the truth and try not make herself die of awkward. While she was mentally preparing her monologue, there was a timid knock interrupting her train of thought.

 

Opening the door she sees Harry nervously standing at the door. He was avoiding eye contact with but let's be honest so was she. There was this awkward pause between the two until Sarah spoke making Harry jump.

 

“Who’s at the door Clare?” She questioned.

 

“Oh, um it’s just Harry,” Clare answered back “What can I help you with, H?’

 

“You um left your phone in my room,” he says handing it to her, “Michael kept calling, says his flight lands in about an hour.”

 

Michael. How could she forget about her boyfriend of one year? How could she forget that he was going to spend the week with her in New York?

 

“Thanks Harry.”

 

“It was no problem really.”

 

There was another awkward pause.

 

“Well um I’ll see you later, alright” mumbles Harry.

 

“Alright.” And Clare slowly closed the door. With a heavy sigh she set her phone on the bed and walked to her suitcase.

 

“So are we going to ignore what just happened?’ questioned Sarah.

 

“Honestly, I could really use a shower right now,” admitted Clare, “but I promise I will tell you everything once I’m out.”

 

With that she went walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Washing away the night before, it only seemed to stress her out even more. She had obviously slept with Harry even if she can’t fully remembered what happen. The only thing she can remember is feeling good.

 

_Harry’s lips were kissing up and down her neck tenderly as he walks them towards the bed. He sits her on the bed and starts taking off her shirt while she does the same to him. He then lays her down on the the bed, giving a string of kisses all the way up to her neck. Clare grabs his neck pulling him up and placing her lips to his. The kiss was rough, needy, and full of lust. With his lips still on hers he brings hands to her waistline and roughly pulls her pants off._

 

Clare was utterly fucked. After finishing her shower, she quickly dresses and rushed to Sarah. She needed to tell someone of what happened. And that’s what she did. She told Sarah about her’s and Harry’s alcohol fueled night. Sarah listen to what she had to say. Admittedly, she was shocked, two of her mates hooking up and the tour hasn’t even started yet. Now, 2 hours later, Clare laid on the couch with her head on Sarah’s lap who was playing softly with her hair.

 

“So are you going to tell Michael,” Sarah asked curiously.

 

“I don’t think I can,” she confessed, “I mean last night didn’t mean anything, Harry and I are just friends. We ju-”

 

Sharp knocks are heard from the door. Clare cautiously opens the door only to find her boyfriend.

 

“Michael!” She exclaimed, “you're here already.”

 

She pulls him into a quick hug and lets him inside. He sets his luggage by the door and turns to greet Sarah.

 

“It’s nice to see you again,” she smiles at him, “ but I have to get going. I promised Mitch and Adam we could go sightseeing.”

 

“That’s alright. We’ll catch up later then.”

Sarah and Clare feels naked. They just sat in silence, while the guilt loomed over her. Michael then reached for her for her hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiles sweetly at her,

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me about being on Saturday Night Live,” he teases.

 

“It wasn’t much. You know I’m mostly in the background,” she says.

 

“You know you’re more than that. In fact, you were all I focused on while watching.”

 

He was too good for her. He always knew how to get her all flustered and blushing. If it weren’t for what happened the night before, she would have surely kissed him by now. Instead she asks if he felt tired and would like to take a quick power nap.

 

“Yeah I could use a bit rest before dinner. Will you be joining me?” he purred at her.

 

“Actually I have to call my mom. I’ll go in later.”

 

He nodded and headed towards the bed. Clare stepped out into the hallway, sitting against the wall next to the door. She wasn’t sure how long she was sitting but she so lost in her mind, she hadn’t heard Harry’s door open. She jumped a bit when someone sat next to her. Looking up she finds Harry gazing down at her. She couldn’t find the right words. And Harry knew that.

 

“I still want us to be friends,” he blurted out. “I know it’s a bit weird now but we are still friends.”

 

She nods, “We’re still friends. It’s just I would like this to stay between us.”

 

“That’s no problem for me. I know Michael means a lot to.”

 

Silence engulfed them once more.

 

May 9, 2017

 

Clare and Harry kept their promise. They continued being friends and things with back to normal. Except she was newly single. Michael gave her a call a week after being together in New York saying he couldn’t handle the distance anymore. Clare knew better than to believe that. But now she feels stressed. She had her mother go search for a new flat. for the last week in London as Michael had so kindly decided to keep her flat. She wasn’t able to sleep a wink the night before and now they are performing nice and early in the Today show. Other than that, the stress has lead to her missing her period, making her grumpier.

 

They were all sat around backstage chatting and having a laugh. Though Clare was on her third cup of coffee. The relaxed setting was actually helping calm her down. Her laughter being heard throughout the entire room as Adam showed her a video of Silver trying to teach Spike some dance moves. Sadly her laughter soon died down as she was hit with a wave of nausea.

 

“You alright?” Asked Adam with a worried expression on his face.

 

“Yeah, just didn’t get enough sleep and now I'm starting to feel it,” she replied, “I probably should go eat something. All I’ve had this morning is coffee.”

 

And with that she excuses herself out of the room, leaving rather quickly. Instead of heading to catering, she took a different turn and rushed into the ladies room. Crouching over the toilet, feeling sick. She stayed there for a couple minutes a bit disappointed she was able to get rid of the sick feeling. While washing her hands, she took a quick look in the mirror and saw she was the small bags under eyes.

 

Sighing she slowly leaves the loo. Quickly walking to go back to the dressing room but is stopped as she bumps into someone. Once again she sees the familiar tattooed arm stopping her from falling.

 

“Thanks Harry,” she says wearily.

 

“You feeling okay?’

 

“Just feeling a bit nauseous. I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

 

“If you’d like, I could run down to catering and a get you a muffin or a bagel,” he gushed.

 

“No it’s alright sweetie I can get it myself,” she assured.

 

“It’s no problem really. You go back to the dressing room a rest a bit. I’ll be back in 5.”

 

Harry was always so caring. It honestly surprised Declared that a 23 year-old could be that generous. It’s nice having someone like him around, who was willing to take care of her. Oh how she was going to need that for the upcoming tour.

 

May 17, 2017

 

They were performing on the Late Late show with James Corden all week. It was now the third day and Clare has spent each morning over a toilet. She as told anyone because, well she didn’t want to worry anyone. Except Sarah had found her sick today making her promise that she’ll go see a doctor with the week.

 

It is now noon and Clare has been standing in the aisle of the pharmacy for about 15 minutes. She kept looking over and over each item on the shelf telling herself that it was for her benefit. She finally reached for a box and headed towards the registers.

 

Once she got back to the hotel room, she called up Sarah and asked if she could come over. Boy was Sarah in for a surprise. Sarah stared shocked at the box in Clare’s hands but quickly go over it and pulled her in for a tight hug.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Sarah looked at her with a concerned expression.

 

“I just need to know,” she murmured walking towards the bathroom.

 

“I’ll wait for you out here.”

 

After 10 minutes Sarah heard sniffles coming from the bathroom. Knocking softly she called out for Clare.

 

“Sweetie, are you alright in there.”

 

Clare quickly opens the door and engulfs Sarah in a hug. They stay standing like that for a while as Clare cried into Sara’s shoulder. Pulling away she wipes her eyes and grabs the stick from the counter, she hands it to Sarah. And she was in stunned.

 

“No fucking way!” Sarah yells.  


“I’m pregnant.”

 


	2. Who's pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the band finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a week to write. I hope you enjoy it

_ _

_ Wednesday, May 17, 2017 _

There was a lot of tension in the room. Both Sarah and Clare are sat on the couch not a single word has been spoken in the last 10 minutes. Laid out on the coffee table were two more sticks of confirming the first one.

 

“So, are we going to talk about this,” spoke Sarah first. “I mean this is a pretty life changing moment and I appreciate you letting me be a part of th-”

 

“What am I supposed to do now?” questioned Clare.

 

“Well first we’ve got to make you an appointment and make sure the baby is alright in there.”

 

“I meant with my life, with my job,” she sighed.

 

“Oh.”

 

The air felt thick around them. All that was going through Clare’s head was how could she had let that happen. She was always so careful with Michael. She always made sure to keep her career in mind. 

 

“Can you help me make an appointment,” asks Clare quietly.

 

Sarah quickly agrees and steps out to the next room to make the call. Meanwhile Clare decides to pack away they pregnancy tests and make her self some tea. Once again she sat on the couch and started to think of how her life was seriously going to change. She was going to be a mother. She was going to have to take care of someone other than herself. She was going to be a working mum who was signed for the next year and a half.

 

Clare is sure she is no more than a few weeks pregnant. So she still had time to plan for the baby. She would still have time to work the first tour without being heavily pregnant the entire time. Interrupting her thoughts, Sarah comes back into the room.

 

“I got you an appointment for tomorrow at 10 a.m. if that’s alright with you,” Sarah says trying to hide her excitement.

 

“Yeah that’s fine. Will you be coming with me?”

 

“Only if you want me to be there.”

 

“Of course I want you to be there.” Clare beamed, “Who else is going to pinch me to make sure it’s not a dream.”

 

Sarah laughs at her comment. Soon it was time for both of the to get ready to head towards the James Corden’s studio. They had two more days of filming left and Clare couldn’t appreciate that more than ever. 

 

It was buzzing backstage after their performance. The band was sat around the two couches in the room. Harry was hanging around the open bar with James. It was a really great way end the week of taping. Soon Adam was standing asking what everyone wanted from the bar.

 

“Hey Adam, could you see if they have some water at the bar,” Clare questioned.

 

Adam simply nodded and made his way towards the bar.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t downed your usual celebratory margarita,” joked Mitch.

 

“I have an early morning tomorrow. Best not to be drinking tonight,” she hummed.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow that’s preventing you from enjoying a drink with your mates,” chirped Harry from behind her.

 

“Me and Clare are going out for breakfast,” bragged Sarah. 

 

“And I also have a doctor’s appointment,” groaned Clare.

 

Clare doesn’t know if it’s just paranoia but it felt like everyone was now staring at her. Like if they knew her she was pregnant. Sarah gave her a small smile reassuring her that no one knew. Adam then returns with a couple of drinks and hands her a water bottle.

 

“Well since you two are planning to go out for breakfast, I say we should all go out for breakfast instead,” suggest Harry.

 

“That sounds like a marvelous idea,” Adam mocks a posh accent.

“And where do you suggest we eat,” Clare says to no one in particularly. 

 

“I know a little place near Hollywood. It’s an Italian restaurant, very nice and secluded,” Harry simply replies.

 

With that the band finalized their plans to go to  _ Cecconi’s  _ the next morning. Harry having volunteered drive everyone seeing as he has lived in L.A for most of his adulthood.

 

It was nearly midnight when they all headed back to their hotel. They were all mildly drunk with the exception of Clare. Clare was holding onto Sarah while walking through the halls of the hotel, trying not to laugh at how terribly loud Adam and Mitch were. Harry on the other end, walked behind the group being as quiet as possible. The reason behind that is Mitch betting him I couldn’t make is to his room without making a sound.

 

“You know what I would be a great idea,” Sarah exclaimed, “ a sleepover. We haven’t had in months.”

 

“Oooo a sleepover, my kids would be so jealous of us,” cooed Adam.

 

“I’m in. Whose room shall we sleep in,” Mitch says excitedly.

 

“Well who has their room key, because I forgot mine,” giggled Sarah.

 

“I think we should go in Clare’s room. She has those nice scented candles,” quietly mumbled Harry. Which no one seemed to hear.

 

“Oh Clare also has La La Land on DVD,” mentioned Sarah. “We should definitely watch it in her room.”

 

With everyone agreeing, the guys went to their rooms to get out of their work clothes and the girls went into Clare’s room. Clare gave Sarah a set of clothes to change into while she set up the movie. 

 

“Are you excited for tomorrow,” asked Sarah.

 

“What’s there to be excited for?”

 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you’ll be having an ultrasound at your appointment tomorrow. You’ll be able to see little peanut in there.” Sarah gently taps Clare’s tummy.

 

Clare smiles at her and hugs her. Over the couple of months that they have known each other, they had become best friends. And now with Sarah being her biggest supporter, Clare wouldn’t know what to do without her.

 

“Little peanut is sure going to have a great auntie.”

 

Their moment was then interrupt by a knock on the door. Opening the door they see they guys in pajamas holding pillows and blankets. Adam, Mitch, and Sarah set themselves on the floor. Clare and Harry laid across the couch, both on each end.

 

Sometime during the movie, Harry found the opportunity to tangle his legs with Clare. She started blushing when she felt him caress her leg. Eventually they all fell asleep before the movie could finish. No noticed how close Clare and Harry were. No one saw Mitch and Sarah cuddling on the floor. And no one seem to be bother by Adams loud snoring.

 

Clare woke up the next morning to some quiet snoring and something resting against her side. Opening her eyes she see Harry tucked into her side. Clare forgets how young he is. With only being able to view half his face, he surely looked like a baby.

 

Slowly getting up, she gets out of Harry’s hold and makes her way to the bedroom. She grabs her phone from the nightstand next to her bed and sees that it’s 6:50. Clare then hears her bathroom door open and sees Mitch walking out. More importantly, walking out with an empty pregnancy test box.

 

“Are you pregnant!” he exclaimed quite loudly.

 

“Mitch it’s not what yo-”

 

“Who’s pregnant,” they hear Adam from the other room.

 

Before she knows it everyone rushed to where her and Mitch were standing. Clare was left speechless and Sarah was in awed. This wasn’t how she wanted the news to get out. (She didn’t really have a plan but still.) But she felt like she couldn’t keep this a secret anymore. She felt sick.

 

“I am pregnant,” she stated, “And I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t make a big deal about it right now.”

 

Clare rushed to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet, throwing up the little amount of content she had in her stomach. She felt a hand rubbing her back caringly as she continued spill in to the toilet. Looking up she finds Harry looking at her worryingly.

 

“I’m fine,” she sighs, “it’s going to be a normal from now on.”

 

Nodding he walks her out to the living room and finds everyone staring at her.  

 

“So shall we get ready for breakfast.”

 

Half an hour later they sat around a table. Clare being in between Sarah and Harry. Adam next Harry and Mitch in between Adam and Sarah. After ordering their food, they were greeted with awkward silence. It almost felt like when they first met and no one knew how to make conversation. After a few minutes Clare finally spoke up.

 

“I know you are all curious, so you can ask me any question you’d like.”

 

“When did you find out?”

“Do you have an ultrasound picture?”

“Can I be the godfather?”

 

She starts of with Mitch’s and Adam’s questions.

 

“I honestly just found out yesterday. So no I don’t have any ultrasound picture yet, I’m actually going to an OBGYN today.”

 

“Which I will also be attending,” Sarah brags.

 

“And Harry, you’re already a godfather to like a thousand children. Why would you want another one,” Clare jokes.

 

Before Harry could say anything a waiter comes to their table with their food. Eventually they all started talking and joking around. Adam was also sharing stories of when Emi was first pregnant Silver. Clare was mentally taking notes for what’s to come for the next couple of months. When they were done with their breakfast, Clare and Sarah half an hour until the appointment.

“Hey me and Sarah are catch an uber and head to my appointment,” Clare mentions once they are outside.

 

“What? I could take you guys it would be no problem,” says Harry.

 

“No it’s alright, I’m sure you guys have other plans.”

 

“I don’t.”

“No plans today.”

 

“Well then it’s settled we’ll all go to your appointment. You know for moral support.” Smiles Harry.

 

At the doctor’s office Clare checks in while the band starts looking around at the pregnancy diagrams. Sitting down in the lobby Clare fills out some paperwork with her medical history, also including sexual history. Her friends on the other hand, were passing around pregnancy magazines and laughing every time someone got mortified.

 

What Clare didn’t expect to see a couple of other patients being able to recognize Harry. They whispered amongst themselves and thankfully kept to themselves.

 

“For Clare Uchima,” she hears someone announce.

 

Clare stood up as well as the others and walk over to where the nurse was.

 

“Only two people can go in with you ma’am. So the father and one of your friends can come in.”

 

As soon as she said that the boys started arguing of why they should be the one to go in. Sarah couldn’t hold back her laugh as it was amusing seeing them bicker like children. 

 

“Okay boys, I’m going to guess a number between 1 and 50 and whoever gets the closests gets to go in,” Clare suggested.

 

Adam guesses 47, Mitch guessed 7, and Harry 20.

 

“My number was 17. Harry gets to go in.”

 

Harry cheered and followed the Clare to the small room she was being sent to. Clare sat up on the bed while Sarah and Harry sat on chairs against the walls. At this point Clare started to realize how real this pregnancy was. She began to realize that she won’t be able to work in the tour when she has the baby. This baby was really.

 

A quiet knock pulls her out of her thought. The door opens and a short 50-year-old woman comes in.

 

“Hello Miss Clare, I’m Dr. Domingo and I will be assisting you today. Is this your first visit?”

 

“Yes it is. I had just found out yesterday.”

 

“Well congratulations on your pregnancy,” the doctor smiles at her. “And who is accompanying you here today.”

 

“I’m Sarah a friend of hers.”

 

“And I’m Harry another friend of hers.”

 

Dr. Domingo shakes their hands and starts looking through the paperwork she had filled out. She puts on some gloves and takes out a bottle of gel.

 

“Since you wrote that you might be about 3 and half weeks, we won’t be able to see much in the ultrasound. Your baby is probably the size of a poppy seed.”

 

The doctor then turns on the ultrasound machine and the screen attached to it. Clare lays back and lifts her shirt up so the doctor could spread the gel. The doctor then puts the wand on stomach and searches for the baby. Harry and Sarah stood around also looking at the screen.

 

“Hmm, that’s a bit odd,” remarked the doctor.

 

“What is,” Clare asked a little frightened.

 

“The baby seems to be bigger than three weeks. I would say about 5 weeks along.”

 

“That can’t be right. The last time I had sex was at most four weeks ago,” Clare assured.

 

“Well it’s possible if you had sex any time before that, but we could run some test to tell you exactly how far along you are.”

 

The doctor steps out of the room for a moment and leaves Clare to think about the last time she had sex. Her and Michael had spent about a month a part before their week in New York. The only possible explanation to this was a night she couldn’t fully remember.

She then looks up at Harry who messing around with a model of a pregnant woman.

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like some feedback please.


	3. Blessed by Stevie Nicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Stevie Nicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Joanne davison and thelightwoodds. I really enjoy the comments.
> 
> And this is sort of proof read.

 

_May 18, 2017_  
  
“What do you mean we’re blocked in,” questions Clare.  
  
They had just gotten back to the lobby when Adam broke the bad news. After hearing an endless list of what to expect from the pregnancy and getting two copies of the sonogram picture, Clare couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel.  
  
“I guess someone spread the news that Harry was at an OBGYN office. And now some paps are outside the front of the office,” Mitch explains.  
  
“Great,” she sighs.  
  
“Maybe the four of us could get out fine and we can find Harry another way out,” Sarah suggests.  
  
“That’s not too bad of an idea,” Harry agrees, taking his car keys out, “Adam, think you can drive my baby?”  
  
Clare hides herself a bit at Harry’s words.  
  
“You do know I’ve been driving longer than you have been an adult,” he jokes.  
  
After 5 minutes of talking to the nurse at the front desk and throwing a few cheeky smiles, they finally allowed Harry to use their back entrance. Clare tucks in her sonogram pictures into her purse and takes out her sunglasses.  
  
Sarah’s prediction was right. The paps didn’t really care about who they were. They probably didn’t recognize anyone except Mitch. They were easily able to go across the car lot and reach Harry’s Range Rover.  
  
Clare sits in the passenger seat leaving the back seat for Sarah, Mitch, and eventually Harry. Pulling out, Adam drives around the block a couple of times making sure the paps aren’t following them. Once they pick up Harry, they start making plans of what to do for the next 3 hours before the last tapings of the Late Late Show.  
  
Adam, Mitch, and Sarah decide that they want to go window shopping in the nearby markets. Clare stays back wanting to rest and Harry decides he wants to go to the hotel's gym.  
  
Back in her room marks the calendar on her phone of when her next appoint to be and her due date. Dr. Domingo had told her she was supposed to be due the 7th of January of next year. That was roughly 8 months.  
  
She had to tell Harry, it didn’t feel right not letting him know. Clare lays on her bed with her phone on her hand debating whether or not to call Harry. She figures that Harry’s will still be at the gym for another half an hour. So she sends him a quick text saying she needs to talk to him.  
  
Surprisingly Harry replies saying he’ll meet her in 5 minutes. Clare turns into panic mode. She did not have her conversation planned out. She did not have any idea of how to tell him.  
  
She has to be straight up with him. She can’t keep it from him.  
  
_15 minutes later_  
  
Harry sat there frozen with a shocked expression on his [face](http://www.neontommy.com/sites/default/files/users/user901/Screen%20Shot%202015-02-23%20at%208.18.42%20PM.png). He had been sitting there for a couple of minutes blankly staring at Clare.  
  
“I know this is a lot to take in, so I’ll give you a minute,” Clare finally says.  
  
Harry continues to stare at her. Harry didn’t know what to think. He got someone pregnant for God’s sake. He was going to become a dad at only 23 years of age. He was going to become a father while being an international pop star. What was he going to do?  
  
Breaking out of his trance he speaks, “Well I, uh, I wasn’t expecting that when you said wanted to talk,” he laughs nervously.  
  
“Are you sure the baby is mine, I mean you were with Michael the week after.”  
  
“I’m sure Harry. I always made sure Michael and I used protection. And the last time we were together was 3 weeks ago. Before that, we hadn't seen each other in months. Leaving you to be the only other person I had been with.”  
  
Another pregnant pause was held between them. (Pun intended)  
  
“And Harry I know you are still young. I know that you are still trying to figure out your life, I understand that. I could do this on my own and you could live your life. I would understand. I just wanted you to know.”  
  
“I wouldn’t, I mean, I would help it’s just that this is such a surprise,” he stutters.  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“I wouldn’t leave you. If that is my baby then I want to be a part of this. I want to help you, I will help you.”  
  
Clare smiles, “Thank you.”  
"When are you due,” he asks curiously.  
  
“January 7th.”  
  
Harry smiles fondly, taking out his phone. He marks is calendar as “Baby Welcoming.”  
  
“So that would be after the first tour ends.”  
  
“I don’t know if I could possibly go through with the entire tour,” she sighs.  
  
“What do you mean,” he blurted.  
  
“I’m pregnant Harry. I don’t think it would be healthy to constantly fly around all around the country.”  
  
“I’ve seen it be done before. I’ve been on tours were our stylist had been pregnant. She was able to fly around up until she had the baby. I mean you could do it too.”  
  
“Not every pregnancy is the same.”  
  
“But you love performing, you love being in the band,” he reasons.  
  
She reaches out for his hand and caresses it with her thumb.  
  
“I know sweetie, but we can’t really do anything yet until we fully know that the baby is healthy. That won’t be for another month.”  
  
“So you aren’t going to go on tour at all,” he stammered.  
  
“I still haven’t fully decided. We stop in London by the end of June then there’s the two-month break. I guess I’ll be deciding to by September.”  
  
“So if a doctor it’s ok for you to travel, will you stay for the tour?”  
  
“It depends if I believe I’m capable of handling all the moving around.”  
  
_May 19, 2017_  
  
Clare was feeling overwhelmed. Harry had made it his mission to convince Clare to stay for the tour. He couldn’t sleep the night before and it wasn’t from filming two shows right before. Harry hasn’t really told Clare but he’s excited for the baby.  
  
He’s excited to be a dad, he loves children. When his goddaughter Ruby was born, he instantly became attached. He’s excited that now, he’ll get to have a deeper attachment to his own child.  
  
With all this excitement, he still feels terrified. He is terrified that he won’t get the chance to be a dad. He knows that Clare will let him be as involved as he wants but his career won’t be as flexible. If he is able to keep Clare he could at least be a part of her pregnancy.  
  
All last night he was doing research for pregnancy and being able to fly around. He went as far looking for personal medics that could travel with them on tour. Harry made it a plan to get Sarah, Mitch, and Adam involved. They had to convince her to stay somehow.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
They were now at the Troubador, preparing for the sold-out show. Harry was in his dressing room about to get dressed when there was a small knock on his door. Another the other side stood a very anxious Clare.  
  
“Is everything alright,” Harry asks worriedly.  
  
“Yeah everything’s fine I just wanted to tell you something before we went on stage,” she says looking nervous.  
  
She lets out a deep breath and starts speaking again, “I don’t want you freak out or anything but is it okay if we don’t go public about the pregnancy or tellanyonethatyouarethefather.”  
  
“What are you on about?”  
  
“I just don’t want it to be announced to the world that I’m expecting. Not at least until I get a chance to tell my family. Which I feel you should do as well.”  
  
Harry stays quiet for a moment. He thinks about how he hardly gets the chance to keep anything to himself. He knew that if the world knew someone was carrying his baby, the world would eat her up. Harry did not need another reason for Clare to stay back instead of going on tour with him.  
  
“And I was also thinking of doing the whole reveal once we are back in London. My mum and dad are coming down for a couple of weeks,” she explains.  
  
“I could try to get my mum and Robin to come down. I could set up a little get together for everyone, and you tell them the news together. We can also invite Mitch, Sarah, and Adam as well as their family’s. Just something small, we can do it at my house,” Harry starts rambling.  
  
“Harry we can discuss details later. I just needed to know if you would agree to keep the baby a secret just for a little while. Plus I don’t think we would get approval from PR any time soon, Clare attempts to make a joke.  
  
Harry gives her small smile, “Yeah you’re probably right.”  
  
“I’m glad we are at the same level. I’ll let you get dressed now, I’ll see before going on stage,” and with that, she leaves his dressing room.  
  
The show was a success. Not only did he make enjoyable for the fans he made sure that Clare was having a good time. But the highlight of the show was performing along Stevie Nicks. It came to a huge surprise when she went on stage and sand “Landslide” with Harry. He was “losing his shit” but so was everyone else.  
  
The little after party held backstage involved everyone trying to talk to Stevie. Although she did spend her time mainly with Harry she did greet everyone and kept conversation with whoever was in front of her.  
  
Clare was hanging out in the background of the party. Mainly due to the fact that everyone was having a couple of drinks except her. She sees Harry fawning over Stevie while making his around the crowd. Clare notices that he was heading towards her and she tried to look as casual as possible in front of her idol.  
  
Once they are in front of each other Stevie is the first to talk, “So I hear you're expecting a bundle of joy,” she says quietly.  
  
Clare quickly glances and Harry who gives her an apologetic look.  
  
“The only reason he told me was so that I could spread some of the wonderful wisdom people think I have,” she jokes.  
  
“And I know it’s a bit scary but being pregnant shouldn’t stop you from doing what you love,” Stevie assured her.  
  
Before Clare could get a work out she speaks again.  
  
“I have seen it with my own eyes and it is possible to go around the world and still have a beautiful and healthy baby. I’ve been on the road for many years and I can tell you it will become something beautiful.”  
  
Stevie stretches out her hand towards Clare’s stomach, “May I,” she asks.  
  
Clare nods her head and Stevie places her hand flat stomach.  
  
“This baby here is going to be beautiful and is going to live a life that no other child has lived. While you go see the world that baby will also see the world. That is once in a lifetime opportunity. And the only way to keep the baby happy is to keep mama happy.”  
  
Clare's eyes are a bit watery as she asks for a hug and Stevie gladly lets her. Their little moment was interrupted when they saw a flash go off of Harry’s phone.  
  
Playfully glaring at him, he happily responds, “What? I just wanted to capture this special moment. My baby was blessed by Stevie Nicks.”  
  
“Now let’s get a normal picture.”  
  
Still hugging they smile at the camera.  
  
“Well I think it’s time to amp the party a little, Harry darling, get your band and we’ll do a round of shots,” Stevie persuaded. “Except you mama, you will only get a soda.”  
  
And that’s how they all ended up partying with Stevie Nicks. It was also how Clare end up a carrying a drunk Harry back to his hotel room.  
  
“You know I don’t think anything could live up to this day,” Harry slurs a bit.  
  
“Oh really,” Clare challenges.  
  
“I mean I sang with Stevie Nicks, it was a dream come true.”  
  
She smiles at him, “It was a wonderful night.”  
  
“And she blessed the baby, I mean do you know lucky it is for baby to be blessed by her,” he exclaims.  
  
They reach Harry’s hotel room and Clare opens the door leading him inside. Harry goes straight to his bed.  
  
“Okay well, goodnight Harry.”  
  
“Before you go, can I talk to the baby,” he questions.  
  
“Uh yeah, sure,” she says reluctantly.  
  
Harry sits on the bed while Clare stands by in front of him. He extends his arms towards her sides and stops.  
  
“Is it alright if I touch?”  
  
Nodding reassuringly, “You can touch.”  
  
He places his hand lightly over her flat stomach and smiles to himself.  
  
“Hi bug,” he says in a sweet whisper. “I don’t know if can hear me in there, but I’m your daddy. And I’m going to make sure you and your mommy are taken care of.”  
  
Harry then cups his hands against her belly, “I have a secret to tell you.”  
  
He looks up to Clare and she pretends she isn’t listening.  
  
“I’m going to convince your mommy to stay on tour. So that I can watch you grow up but your mommy doesn’t know yet,” he whispers loudly.  
  
Once Harry is done talking he bids her goodnight. Clare leaves and he gets himself ready for bed. He lays in his bed staring at the ceiling feeling content. A couple doors down Clare sat on her bed staring at her sonogram picture. She smiles and takes one of the copies. She quietly steps out of her room and walks to Harry’s door. She slips the [picture](http://ultrasound-pics.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/5-weeks-ultrasound.jpg)under the doorway and knocks twice on the door before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a little short of the one night stand Harry and Clare had? You know a little smut...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please do tell so that I have motivation to continue writing.


End file.
